


The Dance

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: All it is is vague fluff, I just had to make a tag for this ship, I wrote this in 30 minutes give me a break, It is a tiny ship there are many much larger ones like but but i had to pick this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: It's a dance that changes.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you read this create more works with this ship. There's like one fan art of them standing next to each other and as I said I had to create the ship tag.  
> I don't like being alone.

It's a dance.

Everytime they interacted, they waltzed with words and actions. A spin of truth here. A dip of outright accusation there. 

Sometimes others tried to interfere and take one of their places, but at the end of the day the only ones who can keep in time are those two and those two alone.

It had been a constant tempo for ages now. In all honesty.... It was not as satisfying as it once had been; they knew more of each other now. Too much.

"Constable! How very kind of you to stop by! Do you need a special fitting?"

"I'm not interested in that Garak. Tell me, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

A blink in response, then a quick shake of the head. 

The tempo of the dance changed. 

It wasn't obvious from the outside. Some noted the additions of new moves, but they weren't concerned. Dancers know what they were doing. 

These two were no different.

"Garak, I have a question and I want an honest answer."

"Yes, Odo?"

"What do you think of human jazz?"

"I can't quite say I've ever listened to it." 

Yet another change. Their dance grew slower, closer. Neither knew what to expect. 

Any experience with this sort of movement was forgien. 

One because he had never truly felt so intimate, and the other because he had never been trusted with true intimacy. 

"Elim."

"Odo."

"What have you done to my quarters?"

"Your quarters.... Oh you mean the tapestries! Yes it was quite difficult to find a fabric that matched the color of the link... Do you like them?"

"Despite the fact you broke into my quarters to hang them, I suppose it was charming that you embroidered them with the various forms I have assumed."

Today their old dances are legend. Sometimes the zest of a mission will cause a dip or twirl, but not often. 

Now they do a simple shuffle. 

Tomorrow the tempo could change yet again. One could die, change sides, any number of disasters could occur. But for tonight they will just...

"Dance with me?

"Excuse me?"

"Vic has recommends that I practice my dancing for Rom's welcome back to the station party."

"Well who are you to ever say no to a hologram?"

"If you don't -"

"I would love to dance with you. Fair warning, not even Tain could teach me how to not step on my partners feet."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
